


Infuriating

by Ember_Eyes_are_for_Tigers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Fluff, Innuendo, M/M, Mutual Pining, Patton and Deceit are Buds, Patton is trying his best, awkward it's just pretty awkward, let me get this straight roman and remus are brothers, the & is for platonic or familial bonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22304626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember_Eyes_are_for_Tigers/pseuds/Ember_Eyes_are_for_Tigers
Summary: It was infuriating.Remus was incredibly and unequivocally, infuriatingly annoying.Not annoying in the manner that Roman would whine about after he got hit by a flying ninja star. It wasn’t about Remus’ violent tendencies. It wasn’t even for his rather innovative ideas and proposals.Heck! Remus wasn’t even the problem!No, the problem was how the Creative Side was so oblivious it hurt, to the feelings Patton harboured for him.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Roman Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Morality | Patton Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Comments: 20
Kudos: 144





	Infuriating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissMariel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMariel/gifts).



> Warnings:  
> Remus, mention of porn, swearing, the word Daddy, innuendos and sex jokes, kissing, implied making out, sympathetic sides, caplocks, weed mention

It was infuriating.

Remus was incredibly and unequivocally, infuriatingly _annoying._

Not annoying in the manner that Roman would whine about after he got hit by a flying ninja star. It wasn’t about Remus’ violent tendencies.

It wasn’t even for his rather _innovative_ ideas and proposals. Those only made Patton squeak in surprise, although he was trying his hardest not to show his surprise too much and hurt Remus’ feelings (it wasn’t his fault that the concept of Thomas becoming a porn star was difficult to shake out of his mind, especially since Remus had said looking straight into Patton’s eyes, without blinking).

 _Heck!_ Remus wasn’t even the problem!

At the contrary of what Deceit thought, especially after passing the entire morning cleaning, what was hopefully only blood, from the living room carpet.

Remus was infuriating because he was so _oblivious_ he couldn’t seem take a hint.

It had been a couple of months since Patton had started trying to woo the other, an activity he started doing after a particular situation that had occurred.

It was a normal afternoon, or as normal as an afternoon in the mindscape could be. There was a soft light coming from the windows, illuminating everything with its warm glow.

Patton was sitting on the sofa, he couldn’t exactly remember what he was doing, he just remembered feeling particularly bored. Then, Remus had rose up.

He was dressed surprisingly casually, something both him and his twin despised being seen in. A green t-shirt that revealed his slightly freckled arms ~~_(when did Remus start having freckles?)_~~ and some booty shorts that had the word Daddy written in cursive.

He looked around, probably searching for something or someone, but, his gaze stopped once he saw Patton.

The smile that etched itself on his face shouldn’t have his cheeks heat up, it was a wild smile, dangerous even. However, Patton couldn’t seem to avert his eyes from the other.

Remus had then sat next to him, quietly. They remained in silence for a couple of seconds, but, it felt like eternity, his heart pounding in his chest, so loud he was afraid Remus could hear it, and a blush that was quickly spreading all over his face.

It took a couple of seconds before Remus finally turned towards him. However, this time his smile had been changed into a softer grin, eyes closed as he recited:

“Roses are red, violets are blue, guess what? My bed has room for two.” 

Patton didn’t know what had taken over him in that precise moment, but, he found himself giggling, a hand to cover his smile and cheeks burning even brighter under Remus’ astounded gaze. 

The look on the other’s face was a mask, he was pretty sure Remus was flabbergasted, however, he wasn’t quite sure since Remus sinked out as fast as he came. Leaving Patton on the couch, face warm and hands slightly trembling.

For a normal interaction that was pretty weird, but, for Remus it seemed pretty tame. Patton, though, couldn’t understand what had gotten a hold of him.

Then, it hit him.

_Oh._

_OH SH-_

* * *

Patton exhaled in defeat, his gaze falling on a plate of tea biscuits in front of him.

“I just don’t get it. I’ve tried making him understand that I like him and he just _wouldn’t_ understand! I don’t think I’m doing anything wrong, so, maybe he’s just… avoiding talking about it?” His voice became more of a murmur the closer he got to the end of his speech, trying to ignore the burning sensation of tears in his eyes. He couldn’t cry, _especially_ not in front of Deceit.

However, Deceit only hummed, taking a sip of his tea.

It was a usual answer from him when Patton started talking about feelings during their tea parties. Even if he felt particularly loquacious, at the mention of his feelings (in particular those towards a red clad Prince) he would clam up, and hurry to get away.

Nevertheless, today Patton wasn’t going to talk about Deceit’s rather adorable crush so the other was safe. Today was the day when he had decided he would stop trying to court (as Roman liked saying) Remus. 

“I think I… should stop trying. It’s pretty obvious that Re… _he_ isn’t interested and if I continue I would just expose this stupid crush to the others.”

Deceit nodded absentmindedly, before setting down his cup and staring straight into Patton’s eyes, without blinking.

_(What was with the Dark Sides and not blinking?)_

“The crush isn’t stupid, _you’re_ really stupid.”

“ _Excuse me?_ ”

“N-no, I mean, _fuck-“_

“ _Language!”_

Deceit sighed slumping against his chair, before recollecting his thoughts and himself:

“I meant that you’re being stupid by stop flirting with Remus-“

Patton interrupted once again, getting on the defensive. “ _How did you know it’s Remus?!”_

“-Because it’s written all over your face. Fuck whatever the other Sides think, the pressure from society or the group shouldn’t stop you, make it obvious you’re interested in him. Use his same language. Without offence, but, he’s particularly dense. You must be clear and /then you’ll see that it’s going to pay off.” 

As Deceit talked, getting more and more passionate, Patton quietly observing, a plan already semi forming in his mind.

“So, you’re telling me I need to…?”

“Make sex jokes? Be naked around him? Give him dead flowers? I don’t know and I don’t care how you’re going to flirt with him. I’m just resolving the situation so that Thomas won’t be too much of a mess. Just for Thomas.”

It was Patton’s time to hum, cheekily eyeing Deceit a he sipped his tea.

“Stop staring at me, Morality, the situation is already awkward as it is.”

“Oh sorry, I was just thinking about how good you are at knowing how Creativity has to be flirted with.”

Fair to say the statement was followed by Deceit choking on his beverage and trying to divert the situation to something else. It was pretty funny for Deceit, whose job was to preserve Thomas through lies and deception, to be so bad at lying.

* * *

The following days were followed by more and more by some awkward tension between Patton and Remus.

Despite what Deceit had told him, Patton did what he could to not let any of the Sides realise he had feeling for Remus. A tougher job than anticipated. 

And, also, much more awkward.

It was night, downstairs a Disney movie was still playing, Virgil, Roman and Logan fast asleep on the couch. Something Patton had managed to escape by groggily forcing himself to his room.

As he was walking down the corridor, though, he saw Remus still awake doing… well, whatever the hell he was doing. Patton wasn’t quite sure, besides it was too dark to tell.

In the haze of sleep Patton opened his mouth, without even realising, and said:

“Will you B mine, get it because b is the first letter of butthole?”

He didn’t stay to see his reaction as he had already ducked in his room and crashed on his soft bed.

Every time he managed to catch him alone, even as they crossed path down a corridor, Patton would try his hardest. It was awkward and made him feel quite uncomfortable at times, but, he wasn’t going to give up.  
  


* * *

Remus had no _fucking_ idea what was happening.

He felt as if he had taken a dip in the lake of confusion, where skulls and bones would pop up, their flesh corredate from the acid and the was a mist around him that took the shape of flying- he was _confused_. Which only helped in making him feel more stupid than on average.

Patton was acting different.

At first it had been entertaining, but, slowly he had realised that Patton was serious. Serious as someone could with those _terrible_ … phrases.

It was as if Patton didn’t even know the meaning of innuendo! 

One particular day, he had been going up the stairs, Deceit having forbidden him to sink in and out after he had prodded him with the question of what exactly would happen if their body got stuck in the floor, and as he passed Patton he swore he heard the other say:

“Those booty shorts do fit your booty well!”

Remus froze, turning towards the others, mouth agape.

But, the other kept walking down the stairs as if nothing had happened. As if he wasn’t acting differently lately.

That had brought him to rush to his shared room, break the door after slamming it open and then turning to his brother and screaming in his face. Screaming had always been the best method to have anyone listen to him, either way.

And, in fact, Roman heard him. His eyes went wide as oranges and he confirmed his sword, pointing it at Remus’ neck.

_“What?!”_

“I broke Patton.” Was all that Remus said before sitting on his brother’s bed. It was a bit too clean and a bit too soft and a bit too red for his liking.

“ _What?_ And _get off_ my bed, your trash will start migrating towards here!”

Remus simply sighed, ignoring as Roman started lightly jabbing his side with his sword and getting more comfortable on the bed.

“I broke sweet, angel Patton and now he’s acting all weird. He won’t stop complimenting my ass, which is a great ass mind you, but, it’s weird coming from him!”

“Yes, great ass. Hm-hm, get off my bed and stop- stop eating that banana peel!”

Remus did not stop eating the banana peel, staring at Roman dead in the eye as he did. 

“What are you doing here on my bed that you should _not_ be sat on by you?”

“Told you,” Remus shrugged, finishing the banana peel, “Broke Patton.”

“Oh? So, now you’re whining that your crush is flirting with you as you were with him? Doesn’t seem to be a good reason as to why _YOU’RE STILL ON MY FUCKING BED.”_

He ignored Roman’s shouting, mulling the rest of what he had said.

“Wait, you’re telling me that hot top daddy Patton has been flirting with me?”

“No shit Sherlogan.” Roman seemed to stop, before opening his mouth again and asking:

“Do you think Sherlogan is a good nickname? The perfect combination between Sherlock and Logan: Sherlogan.”

Finally, Remus got up from the bed, stretching as he heard his brother’s bullshit.

“Let me be honest with you, it sucks.”

“ _Thanks_ , lanzador.”

“Did you just call me balls?”

* * *

Remus was perfectly and contently calm. 

He was fine, his hands weren’t shaking, his ears weren’t hot and bright red, and he _absolutely_ wasn’t hating himself for not being able to come up with anything better than wilted flowers.

He had tried making something romantic, but, even with Roman’s help the red roses hadn’t stopped from wilting. At least, though, the spiked didn’t dig in your skin and the red of the flowers was as rich as blood.

Taking a final inhale, he looked in front on himself and knocked at the door.

The answer was close to immediate, however, when the door opened time felt as if it had stopped. Or slowed.

He saw Patton go through confusion before complete surprise, hazel eyes blown wide behind the glasses and Remus was positive he was about to fuck everything.

“Merry fuck! Here, have some weed!” 

Exclaimed Remus, trying not to hurt Patton as he threw him the flowers. /Roman was going to be so disappointed in him.

He was expecting Patton to recoil in horror, shout at him or insult him. However, the reaction was far from that:

“Oh! These are… wonderful!” 

Then, Patton had gotten on his tiptoes and had lightly pecked his cheek.

Remus was pretty sure that his heart had flew out of his mouth and into the sky.

“Do they need water or is it okay to press them?” Had then asked Patton, as if nothing had happened. As if Remus wasn’t currently a blushing mess, heart soaring and mind singing.

“I- uh- I- gay- uuuuuuuuuh-“ Was all that managed to come out of Remus’ mouth, together with a strangled sound that made beautiful Patton look at him worriedly.

“Are you oka-?”

Patton hadn’t had the time to finish the sentence as Remus’ mouth was now on his, warm and tasting of cinnamon.

It wasn’t a particularly long kiss, those would come after Patton had invited Remus in and the two would pass the rest of the afternoon on his bed, Remus in Patton’s lap, forgetting about the world.

But, for now, Patton stood in front of Remus, now just a couple inches away, breathing heavily, both of their hearts beating so loud they composed a song of their own.

“I think- would you like to come in?”

Remus grinned down, a knowing glint in his eyes.

“It would be my pleasure.”


End file.
